Just a Bunch of Roars
by spartanrex10
Summary: What if Owen wasn't the alpha of the group of Raptors, what if it was another man entirely, and that man could understand them, what would stay the same, and what would be different? Find out in this epic AU story of Jurassic World!


Just a Bunch of Roars

Legend:

 **Bold: AN (Author Note), 'Dinosaur thoughts', and "Dinosaur speaking"**

 _Italic: Emphasis, 'Human Thought', and "Human yelling"_

Underline: Title/sign or something, 'higher up's name/title', and "Text messages"

Normal: Text, 'Machine speaking', and "Human speech"

 **AN:**

 **I just got back from watching Jurassic world, and I've got to say that the movie was freaking awesome! But during the movie I kept thinking about what would happen if Owen was replaced with someone who could understand dinosaurs, and if you read the legend, I'm pretty sure you know where this is going, ladies and gentleman; welcome to Jurassic world/park!**

Chapter 1

I woke up to a blaring alarm ringing throughout my room. I slowly get up and out of my bed, my subconscious pleading with me to go back to sleep, but I had work to do. I turned to my bedside table, and switched off my alarm. _'Whelp, just another day at the grind!'_ I thought to myself sarcastically. My job was very simple: Go to work, take care of the animals, train them, go home, rinse and repeat. Life was pretty dull, which is why I applied for a job at this new theme park called  Jurassic world, probably based around that old Jurassic Park. I can't really go far through the zoo without hearing small snippets about the old disaster that's called Jurassic Park.

Apparently there was some power failure that released all of the _live_ dinosaurs. The few survivors must not of said much for the news crews, as anything I looked up was old news. It was probably too traumatic to talk about too much.

I slowly trudged into my kitchen and grabbed a bowl from the haphazardly stacked dishes on the clean side of the sink. I wasn't much for organization, but for me; it was easy to find anything. Apparently, I had a very powerful mind that could remember many things, and process many things at a time. None of the psychiatrists I've seen so far know what causes it, but it helps quite a lot, all I need to adjust to a new schedule is a quick rundown of all I need to do, and what tools to use, and I can most likely memorize it and build the best schedule to fit everyone's needs.

I sat down at my dining table with my bowl of Rice Krispies and turned on the TV. '… And in later news, the new Jurassic World theme park is going to be opening sometime this summer,' the news reporter said 'back to you Joanne.'

"So, the park's going to be opening sometime this summer huh?" I said to myself "Well, I hope the response to my application is sent back through before then so I can adjust to my new schedule." I turned off the TV and got up to go to work when the doorbell rang. _'Well, I wonder who that could be.'_ I thought as I walked towards the door. As I reached the door I opened it to see a man in a UPS uniform standing there with a pen and clipboard held out to me with a package at his feet.

"Hello sir. I have a package here for you, just sign here." He says as he hands me the clipboard. _'Weird, I don't remember ordering anything.'_ I thought curiously, I signed the forum and handed it and the pen back to the UPS man.

"Thank you, here's your package." He said as he walked back to his van. I picked up the mystery package and brought into my house after I shut the door. _'Okay, let's see what you have inside.'_ I thought to myself as I pulled out my pocket knife and cut open the package. Inside was a group of wrapped items with a letter on top. I picked up the letter and opened it, and pulled out the letter to read it.

 _'Dear Mr. Bickel_

 _I have sent this letter to inform you that your application for the caretaking of the dinosaurs for Jurassic World has been accepted. You shall be in charge of taking care of the Velociraptors, and shall train them to follow your commands. Inside the package you shall find that your uniform is inside. We hope to see you soon at your new job._

 _And welcome Zachary, to Jurassic World.'_

As I finished reading the letter in my hands; my mind went blank, I was just accepted into the Jurassic World staff. I let that thought process for a moment. And suddenly the excitement started rushing through my veins. I was just accepted into taking care of the Velociraptors! It was the exact job I applied for! I stood up and started doing a dorky little victory dance around my house.

After I finished my little dance, I went back to the package and pulled out my new uniform. It consisted of seven articles of clothing. I picked up the clothes and put them on. After I finished I looked at myself in a full body length mirror. I was currently wearing a tan T-shirt with the park logo on front, and a desert colored vest on top with the silhouette of a Velociraptor on the back. I had some desert camo cargo pants on and a pair of leather and laced boots with a steel toe hidden underneath. On top of my head laid a tan spots cap with the park logo, with a pair of sunglasses laid on the brim. On my hands was a pair of tan fingerless gloves with a slightly darker tan to accent. All and all; I looked badass. I put the clothes back into the box for when I got to the park.

 _Time skip_

As I disembarked from my recently landed plane; I took a look around the new area. It was very tropical. I started walking in the direction of the velociraptor paddock as that is where the forum given to me by the owner told me to go. As I neared the paddock I couldn't help but feel that something was off. I shrugged off the thought of it and continued on to the paddock.

As I reached the Velociraptor paddock the foreboding feeling that I was getting increased tenfold, like something life changing was about to happen. I walked over to the man that seemed to be in charge, or at least had the most experience.

"Hello, I'm Zach; I'm the new caretaker for the Velociraptors." I said to a tall dark skinned man

"Hello Zach; my name's Barry, I'll be overseeing your progress, and make sure you're not eaten." He says jokingly.

"Well, thanks for the amazing vote of confidence." I say sarcastically as I head to the catwalks above the paddock. Barry shakes his head amusedly and follows me up to the catwalks. As I look down into the paddock I see four Velociraptors; one of them in particular catches my eye. It looks like the other Velociraptors, except that it has blue highlights in its scales.

"So, what's up with the blue dude?" I ask Barry as I point to the Aforementioned Raptor. Barry just looks at me funny as he starts laughing madly.

"What," I question "what's so funny?" I look at the Raptor and back to Barry. Then suddenly I hear something over by where the blue one was.

 **"I'm a girl god-Damn it!"** The Raptor says from below me.

 **AN**

 **Lol the guy just found out he got the gender of a girl wrong, he's so screwed! Anyway, hope you enjoyed this new fanfiction I made.**

 _ **This is spartanrex10 signing off!**_


End file.
